


Sequence Breaking

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June the Bounty Hunter, shortly before finding the world's first snipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequence Breaking

June warily eyed the two old men as soon as they walked into the tavern house. They had trouble tattooed on their faces, which was saying something in this day and age. The bounty hunter downed another shot, strengthening herself against another family coming to beg her to track down some family member stolen away by the Fire Nation. June would tell them what she always did -- no. There would be tears and rage, but June would hold firm. Making enemies of bandits was one thing. Antagonizing the Fire Nation was only good for a free cremation.

The old men made a beeline for her. One was a real grandfatherly type; bony, leaning on a walking stick, and sporting a long white beard. He didn't resemble the pale skinned man at his side. June had a good eye for shared family traits, curves of cheekbones and such, and these men didn't have it. The younger of the pair had a haunted look in his eyes the utterly serene grandfather lacked.

"Hello," the white-beard said. He pulled out a chair at June's table. "I understand that you have befriended a shirshu. Quite a rare accomplishment."

June's lips quirked at that phrasing of it. "Yeah. Nyla and me go waaaay back."

"Marvelous creatures, shirshus. They have one foot in the Spirit World."

"Paw?" mused the younger of the pair.

The white-beard mulled that. "Snout, perhaps."

June leaned back. "Can we get on with it, gramps?"

"Yes, yes. What my friend and I require is your services."

"I take gold only," she replied. "Half up front, half on delivery."

White-beard offered her his walking stick. June arched an eyebrow at the pathetic offer, then nearly jumped twice her height into the air when the stick snapped open, deploying two half-fans of wood painted bright orange. He said, "Air Nomad relics go for a high price among certain circles, pristine gliders moreso."

He retracted the glider's wings, then handed over the staff. June eyed the antique she now held. "Who exactly are you looking for? Because if they're in the Colonies, I don't go--"

"He's not in the Fire Nation Colonies," said the younger of the pair.

"Who's 'he'? And who're you two anyway? Buddy comedy routine?"

The white-beard chuckled. Despite herself, June found the sound oddly endearing. "Of course. My apologies, young lady. I am Guru Pathik and this is my friend Shyu. We are holy men on a quest to... hrm, I suppose you could say we want to speed forward the hand of destiny."

 _Ugh. Religious nutcases. At least they can pay well._ "And who am I looking for, Mister Guru."

It was Shyu who replied, "We don't know his name."

"Great," said June. "How old is he?"

"Oh," said Pathik, "maybe one hundred and ten by now?"

"But he might not look it," Shyu interjected. "We're not sure."

June was possessed by a sudden urge to shove the airbender glider back at them. It would probably save her a big headache from hunting after whatever snipe these nutjobs wanted. Still, it was a _lot_ of money. "Look, I don't need a name or age to track somebody. All I need is a scent. Do you have that much?"

Pathik set down a small cloth bundle on the table, then unrolled it. Inside were four small children's toys: a strange clay turtleduck missing its feathers and beak, a string-driven propeller, a wooden hogmonkey, and a wooden drum with an orange and yellow swirl painted on it.

"Will these be sufficient for your shirshu?" Pathik asked.

June finished her drink, then slammed the glass down on the table. "Sure. Let's ride."


End file.
